Le Maître et la Diablesse : Mauvaise Plaisanterie
by Sakiruka
Summary: SUITE. FEM!AKAYA. Ayaka sort avec Renji pour son plus grand plaisir et quand Yukimura l'invite à les rejoindre pour une sortie aux sources chaudes, elle accepte. Cependant une des blagues de Niou, aidé de Marui, va transformer la fin de son séjour en cauchemar... Kinky Pair, Alpha Pair en fond.


Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici une suite au OS " _Le Maître et la Diablesse_ ". Si vous le voulez, il peut être lu seul mais vous aurez quelques problèmes de compréhension si vous n'allez pas lire mon OS juste avant de lire celui-ci.

 _Prince of tennis_ ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Une plaisanterie qui tourne mal.**

* * *

 _/Deux semaines après le Tournoi National/_

L'équipe masculine de Rikkaidai était en pleine entraînement, ne se reposant pas bien qu'ils aient gagnés une troisième fois consécutif le titre de champion National. Yukimura n'avait laissé aucun temps de répit à son équipe et avait directement reprit la pratique deux jours après la finale contre Seigaku.

Alors que l'entraînement touchait à sa fin, Yukimura rassembla toute l'équipe avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux.

Les vacances d'été avaient débutés une semaine auparavant, mais les membres de l'équipe venaient tout de même à l'école pour pratiquer, durant l'après-midi, cinq jours sur sept.

-Qu'y a-t-il Yukimura-kun ? Demanda le gentleman en voyant son capitaine sourire. Qu'est-ce qui semble te rendre si heureux ?

-Et bien, commença-t-il. J'ai gagné des places pour aller à un Onsen à Hakone, avoua-t-il. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait prendre une pause bien mérité depuis que nous avons gagnés le tournoi.

Sanada et Yanagi froncèrent des sourcils à la déclaration. Le nombre de fois que Yukimura leur avait donné une pause pareille pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Bien que le tournoi soit passé, ce n'était pas son genre de proposer des sorties à l'équipe, mais bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

-T'es sérieux ?! S'exclama Marui, avalant de peu son chewing-gum.

Il sauta presque de joie sur son partenaire de double.

-On part quand ? Questionna le rouge, impatient.

Jackal et Yagyuu n'étaient pas contre cette sortie, tout comme Sanada et Yanagi. Ils étaient plutôt pour. C'était rare qu'ils aient un temps de répit venant de leur capitaine alors ils allaient en profiter. Niou, lui, sourit mauvaisement en pensant déjà aux différentes sortes de blagues qu'il pourrait faire à l'encontre de ses coéquipiers.

-Nous partons après-demain. Prévenez vos parents ce soir, les avertit leur capitaine en souriant légèrement.

C'était donc sur cette nouvelle que les habitués partirent vers le vestiaire pour se changer et ensuite rentrer chez eux. Alors que Yanagi marcha lentement vers les grilles d'entrées pour y retrouver Ayaka qui avait elle aussi entraînement avec son équipe, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

-Yukimura?

Le bleu sourit à son ami avant de lui proposer de parler à Ayaka des sources chaudes. Sanada était derrière le bleu, les bras croisés.

-J'ai reçu 8 places. Je suis sûr qu'Ayaka sera contente de venir avec nous.

-Il est vrai qu'elle m'avait parlée du fait qu'elle n'était jamais allée aux sources chaudes, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je lui en parlerai, acquiesça le « Maître » avant de saluer son capitaine et son vice-capitaine, et de reprendre son chemin.

Il vit Ayaka lui faire signe de l'endroit où elle l'attendait. Elle lui sourit quand il se stoppa devant elle.

-Alors, la pratique ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Comme d'habitude. Avec Yukimura, la pratique ne change jamais vraiment. Il nous épuise toujours jusqu'au bout.

Elle rit avant de se rapprocher un peu de Yanagi, leurs épaules se touchant presque.

-Tu crois que l'on pourrait se faire une sortie se week-end, je n'ai rien de prévu, proposa-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de lui proposer ce genre de chose bien que cela fasse plus de deux mois et demi qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Justement, en parlant de sortie, Yukimura nous à proposer d'aller aux sources chaudes, après-demain. Il m'a dit de t'en parler.

-Aux sources chaudes, répéta doucement Ayaka avant de sourire au garçon. Vraiment ?! Je peux venir avec vous ?

Elle avait envie de sauter partout mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant son sempai et petit-aami.

-Il faudra juste que tu en parles à tes parents pour avoir leur autorisation, ajouta Renji.

La joie d'Ayaka partit en un clin d'œil en entendant parler de ses parents. Elle baissa son regard vers le sol en marmonnant faiblement sa réponse.

-Ils s'en fichent de ce que je fais. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour cela, ils ne se préoccupent même pas de moi, renchérit-elle pour elle-même.

Pourtant Yanagi l'entendit sans lui faire remarquer, faisant semblant de n'avoir pas comprit ce qu'elle venait de marmonner. Il tourna lentement ses yeux vers sa petite-amie, remarquant que ses parents était pour elle un sujet sensible à aborder. Il se demandait si un jour elle se confierait à lui pour cela. Mais, il n'était pas pressé. Elle lui dirait lorsqu'elle se sentira prête.

-On prendra le train dans deux jours pour se diriger vers Hakone, la ville où se trouve l'Onsen où nous allons, l'avertit déjà Yanagi. Essaye de ne pas être en retard, sourit-il à la jeune fille, la connaissant bien.

-J'essayerais, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Au faite, qui vient ? J'espère que Niou-sempai ne viendra...

-Toute l'équipe vient, l'informa-t-il en la coupant dans sa phrase.

-Toute l'équipe, donc même Niou-sempai !? Demanda-t-elle blasée en pensant au garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-Oui, même Niou.

Ayaka soupira à cela. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait l'argenté, il était, à chaque fois, venu s'excuser après chacune des farces qu'il faisait contre elle, même si elle était sûr que c'était juste parce que Marui le forçait. En tout cas, elle ne l'appréciait pas comme un ami ou autre. Elle conversait un peu avec lui parce qu'il restait souvent en compagnie de Marui avec qui elle s'entendait très bien et après tout, s'était un des coéquipiers de son petit-copain. Il arrivait à un moment ou à un autre qu'elle le croise pendant qu'elle attendait Renji après sa pratique de tennis.

-Si seulement il pouvait avoir un accident en rentrant chez lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir, souhaita fortement Ayaka en prenant une pause de prière tout en levant sa tête au ciel.

-Ayaka, la gronda doucement Renji. Ce n'est pas très bien de prier pour le malheur des autres, même si c'est pour Niou.

-Mais, il le mérite. Pour toute les fois où ses blagues ont blessées une personne, bouda la deuxième année en faisant la moue.

Moue que Yanagi trouva mignonne. Il enlaça leur main ensemble, faisant sursauter Ayaka.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu devrais profiter de cette chance, toi qui n'as jamais été aux sources chaudes, lui conseilla gentiment Renji.

Ayaka hocha de la tête en levant sa tête vers le garçon.

-Tu as raison. Et puis, tu seras là pour veiller sur moi, si jamais, conclut-elle timidement en serrant plus fort sur la main de Renji.

Ce dernier sourit. A chaque fois qu'elle lui demanderait, il la protégera. Contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne la laissera pas seule. Ayaka sentit soudainement l'autre main de Yanagi passée dans ses cheveux alors qu'un petit « clic » se fit entendre.

-Renji-sempai ?

Elle toucha de ses doigts une barrette à cheveux. Celle que venait de lui mettre Yanagi.

-C'est...

-Le week-end précédent, il semblait que tu aies flashée sur cette barrette, lui expliqua Renji.

-Il ne fallait pas, répliqua-t-elle embarrassée.

Son visage était aussi rouge que la chevelure de Marui. Le cœur d'Ayaka battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sourit de l'attention de Renji. Il avait toujours été attentionné avec elle, depuis le début de leur relation. Elle était vraiment la plus chanceuse des filles. Avoir rencontrer Yanagi était vraiment la plus belle des choses qui s'étaient passées dans sa vie jusqu'à présent.

-Merci, _Renji,_ souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon sourit tendrement à sa phrase, entendant pour la première fois la jeune fille dire son nom sans suffixe.

-C'est avec plaisir, _Ayaka._

* * *

/ _Le matin du départ/_

-Ayaka vient avec nous ? Dit surpris Marui en voyant la jeune fille arrivée en compagnie de Yanagi à la gare.

-Cela te pose-t-il un problème Marui ? Lui demanda trop gentiment Yukimura pour qu'il soit de cette humeur. C'est moi qui est proposé qu'elle vienne, ajouta-t-il.

Marui avala difficilement sa salive au ton qu'employait son capitaine. Il grimaça en répondant que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-Je pensais que ça serait une sortie juste en équipe, déclara Niou, un regard nonchalant fixant la deuxième année.

-Dis en même temps que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, grogna Ayaka.

-C'est justement ce que cela signifie.

Yanagi calma rapidement sa petite-amie, la voyant commencer à s'énerver.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne, pensa Ayaka en regardant méchamment l'illusionniste se faire calmer par son partenaire de double.

Comment Yagyuu-sempai faisait-il pour le supporter ?

Elle monta dans le train quand il arriva, imitant l'équipe masculine de tennis. Elle rangea son sac dans le porte bagage placé au-dessus de sa tête avant de prendre un siège. Elle se trouvait assise à côté de Yukimura. Devant elle était assis Yanagi alors qu'à côté de lui se trouvait Sanada. De l'autre côté du petit couloir qui les séparait, se trouvaient Marui et Jackal l'un à côté de l'autre et en face d'eux, Niou et Yagyuu.

Elle tira la langue à Niou en le prenant à la fixer hautainement. Elle stoppa son geste en voyant le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Yanagi devant elle.

-C'est bon, j'arrête. Mais c'est de sa faute, se défendit-elle avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

Elle sortit du petit sac qu'elle gardait près d'elle, sur ses genoux, une console de jeux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle faisait une sortie aux sources chaudes qu'elle allait abandonner ses précieux jeux vidéos.

Au bout d'un moment, n'arrivant pas à battre le boss final et s'énervant contre la petite console, elle la rangea dans son bagage avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Elle vit Yukimura jeter un petit regard à Sanada et lui sourire tendrement alors que ce dernier rougissait faiblement. Ayaka fronça des sourcils à cela, ne sachant pas leur relation aussi... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle poserait la question à Yukimura après. Yanagi était en train de lire un livre qui lui semblait des plus inintéressant. Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu et Niou jouaient aux cartes et visiblement Niou gagnait, au vue du rictus moqueur qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille bailla et sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement contre sa volonté. C'était sûrement à cause du fait qu'elle n'ait pas sue dormir de la nuit, les disputes entre ses parents prenant plus d'ampleur de jour en jour. Elle en avait marre de toute le temps les entendre se crier dessus. Elle avait peur de ce à quoi cela pourrait venir à les emmener. Mais pourquoi s'en inquiétait-elle, ses parents ne prenaient même pas en compte son existence, ne la voyant que comme une nuisance, une mauvaise chose. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle bien qu'ils ne lui disent jamais.

C'était sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit. Elle se plongea dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en faisait plus d'ailleurs...

Yukimura sentit un poids apparaître sur son épaule le coupant de son contact visuel avec Sanada. Quand il tourna sa tête, il vit les cheveux bouclés de sa kohai dans son champs de vision. Il sourit en la voyant dormir pourtant quelque chose le dérangea.

Sanada avait l'habitude de lui dire que lorsqu'il dormait il avait un visage serein, semblant le laver de tout problèmes ou soucis. Cependant, là, le visage d'Ayaka semblait plus grave que si elle était réveillée. Il repensa alors à la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, durant sa deuxième année alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une première année.

* * *

 _Il s'avançait dans les couloirs du première étage, étant demander par son ancien professeur d'anglais de lorsqu'il était encore en première. Quand il entra dans la salle de classe dans laquelle il avait « rendez-vous », il y vit son ancien professeur, Yamada-sensei, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tout bouclés. Elle ne lui lança même pas un regard à son entrée._

 _Il marcha jusqu'au bureau de l'enseignant et prit place à côté de la jeune fille._

 _-Pourquoi m'avoir appeler, Yamada-sensei ?_

 _-Merci d'être venu, Yukimura-kun. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais devenir le tuteur en anglais de Kirihara Ayaka, ici présente._

 _Le bleu fronça des sourcils imperceptiblement._

 _-Pourquoi me le demander ? Il y a d'autres personnes plus qualifiés que moi. Par exemple, en troisième année, commença-t-il._

 _-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu étais un de mes anciens élèves et puis, tu as des compétences très avancées. Je suis sûr que tu lui seras d'une grande aide. Et puis, tu n'es pas son premier tuteur._

 _Yukimura tourna légèrement son regard vers Kirihara Ayaka qui ne semblait pas préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, gardant son regard fixé dans le vide._

 _-Elle a eu plusieurs personnes pour l'aider en anglais mais chacun d'eux à abandonner au bout de deux à trois jours. Tu es le dernier à qui j'ai pensé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, sachant tes responsabilités avec le club de tennis..._

 _Le deuxième année sourit à son professeur comprenant parfaitement la suite de sa phrase. A la fin de l'introduction de Yamada-sensei, celui-ci décida de laisser les deux élèves seuls pour qu'ils puissent se mettre d'accord sur les dates de leçons._

 _Yukimura pivota doucement vers sa kohai, lui souriant gentiment. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très contente d'être ici._

 _-Sempai, tu n'es pas obligé de me donner des leçons. Après tout, à un moment ou à un autre, tu lâcheras l'affaire comme les autres. Vous êtes tous pareils après tout. Tous aussi dépourvu de compréhension, dit-elle en murmurant la dernière partie._

 _-Kirihara-san, pourquoi parler comme si tu n'avais pas foi en ton prochain ?_

 _Yukimura comprit instantanément avec les premières paroles de Ayaka ce que voulait dire Yamada-sensei. Elle n'était pas très coopérative et en plus de cela, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lier des liens sociales avec les autres._

 _-Parce que je sais à quoi m'attendre des autres avant même qu'ils ne le sachent eux-mêmes._

 _Il resta à l'observer quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande respiration. Il sortit son habituel sourire. Sourire qu'il faisait à tout le monde sauf à sa famille et à ses amis proches._

 _-Quels jours te plairaient pour que l'on se voit pour étudier ? L'interrogea Yukimura._

 _-N'importe, répondit-elle nonchalamment._

 _-N'as-tu pas des activités de clubs ?_

 _Il se demandait si elle faisait du sport, de l'art ou de la musique, voyant pour arranger l'horaire en fonction de leur heure de club._

 _-Je suis dans l'équipe de tennis, déclara-t-elle, surprenant Yukimura._

 _Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse du tennis mais comme cela, ça leur faisait un point en commun. Il sourit un peu en l'imaginant faire du tennis. Ils s'entendraient au moins déjà sur un sujet._

 _-Tes parents seraient d'accord pour que tu restes à la bibliothèque avec moi, après ta pratique ?_

 _Il vit brusquement l'air blasé de Ayaka se voiler sombrement, comme s'il venait de rouvrir plaie cicatrisant. Elle semblait triste._

 _-Quoi que je leur dise, ils n'en n'auront rien à faire, souffla-t-elle en détournant son regard de son sempai aux cheveux bleus._

 _Rien qu'avec cette première rencontre, il avait compris, dans un sens, que parler de ses parents était l'équivalent de se promener dans un terrain miné. Il fallait y faire attention au risque de la blesser intérieurement._

 _Yukimura resta plusieurs mois le tuteur d'Ayaka à la grande surprise de Yamada-sensei. La première année avait appris à connaître Yukimura, remarquant que certaines personnes pouvaient être différentes de ce à quoi elle pensait. Cependant, elle savait que Yukimura n'était pas la personne qu'elle cherchait. Ce n'était pas lui._

 _Finalement, ses cours d'anglais, sous la tutelle de Yukimura, prirent fin. Elle avait été prise au dépourvue en apprenant que ce dernier avait été envoyé à l'hôpital. Elle n'était jamais allée lui rendre visite de toute sa première année. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée Yanagi, qu'elle avait trouvée la force de partir le voir à l'hôpital._

* * *

Yukimura et elle n'avaient plus jamais eus de réelles conversations. Et le garçon ne savait pas si oui ou non ses parents étaient toujours un sujet sensible pour elle. C'était en la voyant avec cet air grave sur le visage qu'il s'en était rappelé. Peut-être que grâce à Yanagi, tout ses problèmes s'arrangeraient. Enfin, il espérait pour elle.

Il sourit à Sanada en voyant ce dernier le fixer avec la même intensité que le moment où Yukimura avait rompu leur contact.

Le bleu laissa Ayaka dormir ainsi sur son épaule, sentant intérieurement que c'était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin à l'instant même.

Ayaka se fit réveiller à la fin du trajet par un Yukimura souriant. Elle releva sa tête précipitamment en voyant où elle avait dormi.

-Yukimura-sempai, je suis désolé. Je me suis endormie sur ton épaule, s'excusa-t-elle.

Le bleu lui répondit que ce n'était pas bien grave. Ils se levèrent donc puis sortirent du train avec les autres.

-Alors le bébé a fait une petite sieste, se moqua Niou en passant derrière elle.

-Qui oses-tu appelé « bébé » !? Je te signale que je n'ai qu'un an en moins que toi, s'exclama Ayaka furieusement.

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop, puri, rit-il moqueusement.

Et encore une fois, Yagyuu et Yanagi durent séparer les deux avant que cela ne tourne mal.

-Ayaka, l'appela à l'ordre son petit-copain.

Cette dernière respira un bon coup mais fixait toujours Niou de la même façon. Ce serait de sa faute si ce voyage se passait mal.

Après être sortis du train, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Ils prendraient le bus qui les emmènera jusqu'à la montagne sur laquelle était l'Onsen. Plus ils s'y rapprochaient, mois Ayaka tenait en place.

-On arrive quand ?

Cette question était celle qu'elle posait à peu près toute les deux minutes à Yanagi assis juste à côté d'elle.

-Bientôt, soit patiente, lui répondit doucement Yanagi.

Il sourit intérieurement au comportement de la deuxième année. Elle semblait être revenue à son état normale que lorsqu'elle était dans le train. Il se posait encore de nombreuses questions sur les problèmes que pouvait avoir Ayaka, ces données ne répondant à aucune d'elles. Elle semblait très renfermée sur ce qui la dérangeait, n'en faisant sûrement part à personne, pas même à lui.

Elle avait déjà eue le courage de lui parler de ses sentiments sur son style de tennis ou même sur son état d'esprit par rapport aux autres. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit soucis comparer à ce qu'elle cachait vraiment.

Yanagi du stopper sa réflexion mentale, Ayaka lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. La jeune fille sortit en première du bus, admirant un peu du paysage devant elle. L'Onsen était un grand bâtiment en bois et il était entouré d'une forêt. De cet endroit, elle pouvait voir toute la ville, l'Onsen étant placé sur une montagne volcanique.

Marui s'avança vers elle, mâchant son éternel chewing-gum à la pomme.

-Alors ? Ça te plaît ? J'ai entendu de Yanagi que c'était la première fois que tu venais à des sources chaudes, la questionna Marui.

-Oui, c'est super. Et Renji-sempai a dit juste. Je ne suis jamais allée à un Onsen, c'est pourquoi je vais en profiter, sourit-elle au garçon.

Lorsqu'elle et Marui entrèrent dans le bâtiment, la jeune fille remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de remarquer avant.

-Marui-sempai, m'appela-t-elle.

-Ouais ?

-En faite, tu es petit, lui dit-elle étonnée. Tu fais ma taille.

Le rouge rougit. C'était bien la dernière personne dont il espérait recevoir ce commentaire. Il était embarrassé de recevoir ce genre remarque. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne grandissait pas vite.

-Et alors, je n'ai pas encore eu ma poussée de croissance. Tu seras surprise quand je grandirai d'un coup, la prévint-il.

Elle rit au nez de son sempai. Les autres les rejoignirent, Yukimura, Sanada et Yanagi se dirigeant vers l'accueil pour remettre les places. Yagyuu, Niou et Jackal se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Je suis impatiente que la journée commence. Au faite, combien de temps restons-nous ?

Ayaka se retourna vers Yagyuu. Le gentleman replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lui donner une réponse.

-Nous restons une nuit et deux jours.

-Si peu de temps, comprit Ayaka tristement.

Elle aurait voulue rester loin de sa famille plus de temps de cela.

-Nous ne sommes que le début de la journée, donc nous avons énormément de temps devant nous, Kirihara-san, lui fit remarquer.

Elle acquiesça à la phrase de son sempai à lunettes.

Après que Yukimura, Sanada et Yanagi aient été à l'accueil, ils se dirigèrent vers leur « chambre ». Yukimura informa Ayaka qu'elle dormirait dans une chambre séparée à la leur, précisant que celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté de la leur. Elle hocha positivement de la tête. Elle fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre et la découvrit.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table. Il y avait dans le coin de la pièce un fauteuil devant une fenêtre qui lui donnait vu sur l'orée de la forêt qui entourait l'auberge. Elle trouva son futon rangeait sur une étagère derrière une autre porte coulissante.

Elle sourit à cela. Elle avait hâte de venir y dormir au soir et de pouvoir apprécier les bains thermales.

Elle remarqua aussi sur la petite table basse, un tissu bleu et blanc repliée correctement. Elle comprit que ce tissu était un yukata. Elle le porterait après avoir prit son bain, le soir-même.

Après avoir découvert leur chambre, le groupa décida de visite un peu la ville d'Hakone, certains n'y étant jamais venus.

En sortant de l'Onsen, Ayaka regarda du coin de l'œil la forêt. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté.

-Ayaka, tu viens, l'interpella Marui alors qu'il la voyait s'être arrêter pour observer la forêt.

Elle lui sourit et courut vers lui pour le rattraper.

-Hai, j'arrive.

Ils visitèrent donc un peu la ville, parcourant les différentes rues. Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs magasins, certains de sports ou de jeux vidéos pour Ayaka qui les avait presque suppliée pour juste y jeter un coup d'œil. Ils rentrèrent finalement en fin d'après-midi, Marui et Ayaka remplie de ce qu'ils s'étaient achetés à manger sur le chemin pour rentrer à l'Onsen.

Arrivés au bâtiment après avoir prit le bus, ils marchèrent vers leur chambre. Avant le souper, ils avaient encore un peu de temps donc Ayaka, Yanagi, Yukimura et Yagyuu décidèrent de faire le tour de l'endroit, se repérant pour la soirée à venir.

Sur le chemin, ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde. A part, une vielle dame, un homme d'affaire et une famille. Ils remarquèrent aussi que dans leur couloir ne se trouvaient qu'eux.

-Il y a vraiment peu de monde aujourd'hui, fit remarquer aux garçons Ayaka. C'est normal ?

-Et bien, pas vraiment, répondit Yagyuu. Normalement, cet Onsen est assez réputé dans la région et les chambres devraient être toutes complètes.

-Mais bon, temps mieux pour nous. On sera au calme pour la soirée avec si peu de monde, dit Yukimura, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. L'instant d'après, Yanagi et Yagyuu repartirent à leur chambre, laissant Yukimura et Ayaka ensemble. Ces derniers se mirent d'accord pour sortir un peu à l'extérieur, prendre un peu l'air même s'ils l'avaient déjà fait durant l'après-midi. Yukimura avait dit à sa kohai qu'il avait vu des parterres de fleurs à l'entrée de l'Onsen et qu'il voulait aller les voir de plus près. Ayaka avait acceptée de l'accompagner.

La jeune fille se souvint alors de ce qu'elle voulait demander dans le train à Yukimura par rapport à Sanada. Mais avant toute chose, elle lui posa une question sur quelque chose d'autre étant tout de même relié à ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Yukimura-sempai as-tu finalement avoué à la personne que tu aimais tes sentiments ?

Le bleu leva ses sourcils à sa question avant de sourire.

-Oui, il y a une semaine à peu près, l'informa le capitaine. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

-C'est juste que je me suis souvenue de notre conversation à l'hôpital et puis... Tu sembles très proche de Sanada-sempai tout à coup, avoua-t-elle gênée. C'est de lui dont tu es tombé amoureux, pas vraie ?

Le doux rire de Yukimura s'éleva dans l'air, faisant sursauter Ayaka qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais elle se détendit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait été surprise. Le rire de son sempai avait quelque chose de très relaxant. Elle sourit inconsciemment à ça.

-Tu es plus perspicace que tu ne le laisses paraître, Ayaka.

-Dois-je prendre cela pour une insulte, ou au contraire, comme un compliment ? Lui demanda la jeune fille, plissant son front.

-C'est un compliment, la rassura Yukimura avant de continuer. Et bien, oui, c'est Sanada dont je suis amoureux.

-Et qu'à-t-il dit ? A ce que j'ai vu dans le train, vous semblez en très, très bon terme. A un point où il n'a pu te dire qu'une seule chose, enchaîna logiquement Ayaka avant de rougir à nouveau. Vous sortez ensemble, comprit-elle.

-Exactement, acquiesça joyeusement le bleu.

Il toucha délicatement du bout d'un de ses doigts une des fleurs devant lui.

-Je suis contente pour toi, sempai. Vraiment. Tu mérites de connaître le bonheur après ce que tu as enduré, murmura Ayaka au garçon.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais, à certains moments, j'ai eu peur que mon amour soit à sens unique, lui avoua le bleu en se relevant de sa position accroupie.

Sa kohai leva la tête vers lui, elle, encore assise au sol. Elle s'étira en se levant à son tour.

-Et c'était, en faite, le contraire, conclut-elle en riant. C'est vraiment génial que vous soyez ensemble, même si je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Sanada-sempai puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi.

Yukimura ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-Ayaka, rentrons, le souper va bientôt commencer, la prévint-il.

-Hai. Et sempai, l'appela-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle tout en montrant du doigt ses cheveux plus en désordre que d'habitude.

Yukimura ne fit que rire derrière sa main et attendit qu'Ayaka le rattrape. Il appréciait vraiment Ayaka et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir inviter avec eux ici.

* * *

Le souper se passa dans le calme, ce qui étonna certain. C'était sûrement à cause du fait qu'Ayaka et Niou aient été placé à deux places opposés que le repas se déroula calmement.

Après le moment de restauration, Niou, Marui, Jackal et Yagyuu les informèrent qu'ils allèrent prendre leur bain, laissant les trois démons de Rikkai avec Ayaka.

-Tu n'y vas pas ? Demanda Renji à sa petite copine assise à côté de lui.

-J'irais après. Je dois d'abord ranger mes affaires dans la chambre.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle elle entra. Elle soupira et s'installa à la table au milieu de la pièce. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle avait remarquée qu'elle avait reçue un message de sa grande-sœur, Miyaka. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire étant occuper mais elle pouvait désormais le faire.

Elle ouvrit le message et le lit lentement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en recevoir de sa sœur aînée puisque cette dernière était prise par le travail la plupart du temps. Miyaka habitait à Osaka. Elle y avait emménagée deux années auparavant, quittant ainsi leur famille.

Ayaka soupira en repensant à cela. Sa sœur en avait eue de la chance de partir de leur maison pour aller habiter loin d'eux. Tout comme elle, Miyaka ne supportait pas leurs parents, mais pour des raisons différentes à Ayaka. La plus âgée en avait eu marre d'être toujours sous la pression de ses parents qui la voyaient comme leur seule fierté, oubliant totalement la présence de leur deuxième enfant, Ayaka. Elle était probablement partie en pensant que leur parents s'intéresseraient enfin à la plus jeune mais le contraire s'était passé. Miyaka ne l'avait sûrement pas remarquée mais depuis son départ, Ayaka semblait plus malheureuse et ses parents l'ignoraient encore plus qu'avant.

Ayaka secoua sa tête, effaçant tout les souvenirs qui resurgissaient dans son esprit. Elle se concentra sur le texte que lui avait envoyée sa sœur à la place.

 _« Hey Ayaka, c'est moi._

 _Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? J'espère que tout va bien chez nous, que papa et maman font enfin attention à toi. Si jamais quelque chose te chiffonne, pense à m'appeler._

 _J'ai pensée à passer un jour à la maison, mais mon travail me prend énormément de temps. Je te préviendrais lorsque je viendrais vous rendre visite._

 _Bisous, Miyaka._

 _Et ne fais rien de mal durant mon absence, sinon tu le regretteras. »_

Ayaka retint un rire en lisant le texte, surtout pour la fin. Même si elle lui disait cela, elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la blesser, elle connaissait trop sa sœur pour ça.

Déposant son téléphone dans son sac, derrière elle, la deuxième année s'étira de tout son long. Elle entendit ses os craqués pour son plus grand déplaisir. Ce son la faisait frissonner de dégoût. Elle était sûrement rester trop longtemps dans la même position.

Elle regarda le plafond de sa chambre et ferma les yeux. L'image de Renji apparut dans son esprit alors qu'elle souriait. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir comme copain. Après tout, c'était celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis longtemps.

Yanagi était vraiment la personne qu'il lui fallait. Ce n'était pas son type de garçon, mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle était attirée par lui comme le serait deux aimants l'un à l'autre.

Il était calme, serein et avait réponse à tout. Elle était colérique, bipolaire, enfantine et bavarde. Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part le tennis et pourtant, tout allait si bien entre eux. Il savait aussi la calmer quand elle s'énervait et elle pensait, qu'elle arrivait à amuser légèrement le « Maître » le changeant de son quotidien monotone.

Après ce qu'elle pourrait appeler une éternité, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, remarquant qu'une heure et demie était passée depuis le souper. Elle se leva du sol, prenant dans ses bras son yukata et de quoi se laver, et partit vers les bains. Elle avait hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement après être entrer dans les vestiaires pour femmes et enroula autour d'elle une serviette. Elle pénétra dans le bain, sautillant légèrement de joie.

-Ne sautillez pas ainsi, jeune fille, vous risquez de glisser sur le sol mouillé, la prévint une voix douce.

Elle se stoppa et se retourna vers la source de la voie. Une vielle dame était présente dans l'eau chaude du bain, la regardant d'un air amusée.

-Ah, merci de la remarque, s'empressa de dire Ayaka en s'inclinant doucement vers elle.

Avant de prendre place dans l'eau, la joueuse se lava le corps et se rinça les cheveux. Quand elle fut dans l'eau bouillante, elle soupira d'aise. Elle était si bien qu'elle souhaitait ne jamais quitter cet endroit pour le reste de sa vie.

-Vous êtes venue seule ? La questionna la même vielle dame qui lui avait conseiller de ne pas sautiller.

Ayaka ouvra ses yeux et hocha négativement de la tête. Elle expliqua à la femme qu'elle était venue ici avec son copain et ses coéquipiers de club. Elle rajouta aussi que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans un Onsen.

La dame sourit gentiment à la deuxième année et s'excusa soudainement de ne pas lui avoir dit son nom.

-Je m'appelle Yamato Sakura, l'informa la femme âgée.

-Je suis Kirihara Ayaka, enchanté, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment avant que la plus vielle ne sorte du bain.

-Ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous jeune fille. J'ai passé un bon moment, surtout avec toutes les histoires intéressantes que vous m'avez raconté, rit Sakura.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement, elle rajouta pour la plus jeune.

-Il y a un bain extérieur si vous le souhaitez. Le ciel est dégagé ce soir, alors vous aurez une merveilleuse vue sur les étoiles.

Ayaka ne pu la remercier qu'elle était déjà partie. Curieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se leva de sa position assise, replaçant correctement sa serviette autour d'elle et se dirigea vers le bain extérieur. Elle pu s'orienter grâce aux indication placées au mur. Quand elle arriva enfin à l'endroit mentionné, elle sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle aurait donc ce lieu pour elle toute seule.

Elle rit en marchant prudemment vers le bain et en y entrant. Elle bascula sa tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Sakura n'avait pas menti, le ciel était magnifique ce soir. Ayaka regardait avec attention l'étendue de petites lumières. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle observait, impatiente de voir, peut-être si elle en avait la chance, une étoile filante. Elle n'en avait jamais vue.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait à ce moment, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans le bain, non loin d'elle.

-Ayaka ? L'appela une voix un peu surprise.

Lorsque la bouclée entendit son nom, elle tourna sa tête vers la personne avant de rougir subitement.

-Renji-sempai ? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ayaka couvrit son corps de ses bras et recula le plus loin possible du garçon. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-ce pas le bain des femmes ? Renji comprenant sa question muette, soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans l'eau chaude.

-Ayaka, le bain extérieur est mixte. Ne l'as-tu pas vue avant de venir ici ?

La jeune fille fut surprise. Elle n'avait sans doute pas du le voir en lisant la pancarte.

-Non, je ne l'avais pas vue. J'ai du passée à côté, avoua-t-elle timidement en tournant son dos au garçon.

Elle était gênée de se retrouver ainsi devant lui. Surtout depuis qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette pour se cacher. Renji remarquant cela, commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je vais retourner à l'intérieur dans ce cas, lui dit-il doucement.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester, l'arrêta-t-elle dans son action.

Le garçon lui lança un regard bien que ses yeux fermés ne tombèrent que sur son dos dénudé. Les cheveux de la joueuse semblait aussi plus long à cause de l'eau les ayant lisser. Il sourit en reprenant sa place dans le bassin.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, répondit Ayaka.

Cette dernière avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle était tellement embarrassée et stressée. Allaient-ils restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne sortent ? L'ambiance lui semblait lourde alors qu'elle tournait faiblement son visage vers son sempai.

Elle rougit en le voyant torse nue. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. C'était très gênant. Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'à la piscine aussi il était torse nue...

-Les étoiles sont belles, non ? Commença-t-elle maladroitement en pivotant pour se retrouver de profil au « Maître », son dos contre le bord du bassin.

-Très, déclara Renji de sa voix profonde.

Ayaka frissonna en l'écoutant. Elle aimait sa voix tout autant que lui. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de très rassurant.

-Tu crois que l'on pourra voir une étoile filante ?

La question sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle se sentit bête d'avoir dit cela. Renji avait réponse à tout mais pas à ce genre de questions. Elle se retint difficilement de se frapper.

-Peut-être. Il y a une probabilité de 50% que nous en voyons une ce soir.

Ayaka jeta un coup d'œil à Renji pour croiser son regard. Elle rougit mais ne détourna pas le regard comme précédemment. Elle fit un petit sourire, certes timide, mais heureux. Renji lui en renvoya un semblable bien qu'Ayaka ait quand même eu du mal à le voir sur son visage.

-Tu t'es amusée aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, dit Ayaka en repensant à la journée. Même si Niou-sempai était le seule point négatif, renchérit-elle.

Renji soupira à la deuxième partie de sa phrase, mais sourit légèrement. Il ne pourrait pas la changer après tout.

-Tu ne sembles pas lâcher l'affaire avec Niou, lui fit-il remarquer, amusé.

-Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose, lui avoua-t-elle. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je ne l'apprécie pas et ce depuis le début, rajouta-t-elle.

L'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui planait seulement quelques minutes auparavant, s'envola aussi rapidement que Renji et Ayaka entrèrent dans une discussion animée, surtout du côté de le jeune fille.

Ils décidèrent après un moment de sortir, la nuit arrivant petit à petit. Alors qu'Ayaka replaçait sa serviette autour d'elle de sorte à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas lorsqu'elle sortira, son pied, en se posant sur le sol, glissa. Elle se sentit tomber vers l'avant, laissant un petit cri de surprise passer ses lèvres.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le sol à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, alors que son bras était retenu par quelque chose.

-Tout va bien Ayaka ?

La voix de Renji résonna dans ses oreilles et elle soupira de soulagement.

-Merci Renji-sempai, j'ai vu ma vie défilée, rit-elle en essayant de se remettre droite.

Se replaçant debout, désormais face à Renji, Ayaka fit un mouvement brusque, oubliant totalement que le garçon tenait toujours son bras. Elle se retrouva alors non plus à quelques centimètres du sol mais à quelques centimètres du visage de Renji.

Elle rougit en voyant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Elle avait ses mains contre le torse du garçon et son visage de trouvait juste en face du sien. Elle était totalement appuyée contre son corps essayant de ne pas penser à la manière à laquelle leurs jambes étaient entremêlées.

Renji, lui ouvrit ses yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son bras avait était amené vers l'avant, le faisant déraper sur le sol et perdre l'équilibre. Il avait entraîné Ayaka dans sa chute et elle était tombée sur lui, ce dernier se cognant le dos contre le carrelage.

Il reprit sa respiration coupé sur le coup et laissa un petit gémissement de douleur passer ses lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Renji-sempai. Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais fais plus attention, s'excusa-t-elle en bougeant.

Renji serra plus fort sa main sur le poignet de sa kohai et lui demanda de ne plus se déplacer quelques instants, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et que sa douleur disparaisse. Ayaka hocha de la tête docilement et plongea sa tête dans la poitrine de son aîné, ne pouvant plus supporter de le regarder. Elle sentait vraiment que son nez allait saigner si jamais elle l'observait un peu plus. Il était tellement beau. L'eau ruisselant sur son visage et ses cheveux collant légèrement à ses joues, elle ne pouvait en voir plus sous risque d'une hémorragie nasale...

-Ayaka?

Quand elle releva sa tête, elle croisa le regard de son sempai et ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément. Elle ne pu lui répondre ses mots restants bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle était bien trop gênée. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il était beau comme un dieu ainsi sous elle.

-... Comme un dieu, tu dis, répéta Renji doucement, ses joues prenant une légère couleur rouge.

-Ne me dis pas que je viens de penser à voix haute, lui demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

Elle rougit encore plus en balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Ils se relevèrent finalement, chacun gênés, et partirent dans leur vestiaire respectif. Ayaka le rejoignit même en courant, ne faisant pas attention au sol glissant sous elle. Elle avait bien trop honte pour rester une minute de plus avec Renji. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait dit.

Renji, de son côté, respira un bon coup, calmant ses battements de coeur irréguliers. Il avait été surpris en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Ayaka qui la regardait fixement. Il serra ses poings avant de les desserrer. Il refit cela plusieurs fois en marchant vers son vestiaire. Une sensation nouvelle était apparut en lui...

Il se demandait s'il pourrait retenir cette envie croissante jusqu'au lycée...

* * *

Ayaka, après s'être changer dans son yukata bleu et blanc, se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons qu'elle avait vue à l'entrée de l'Onsen. Elle devait se rafraîchir les idées et rien de mieux qu'un Ponta pour l'aider à y arriver.

En arrivant devant la machine et en choisissant la boisson qu'elle voulait, elle vit Niou et Marui un peu plus loin derrière elle, assis sur un fauteuil. Ils semblaient l'avoir vus car le rouge lui faisait signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne près d'eux.

-Qu'y a-t-il Marui-sempai ?

Sa question fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Niou juste à la gauche de Marui, mais Ayaka ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-On se demandait si tu en avais entendu parler, commença Marui sur un ton de mystère.

L'attention d'Ayaka fut tout de suite attirée et elle fut plus attentive à la suite.

-Il parait que cet endroit est hanté à cette période de l'année et ça explique pourquoi il n'y a presque personne aujourd'hui, continua-t-il.

-Hanté ? Comment ça ?

La deuxième année avala difficilement sa salive, se préparant à écouter le reste. Niou prit la parole.

-Il y a plusieurs années de cela, durant cette même période, un homme s'est pendu après avoir été proie à des hallucinations. Ça s'est passé au première étage, dans l'aile Est de l'Onsen.

Le cœur de la jeune fille frappa plus fort dans sa poitrine en remarquant que c'était l'endroit auquel ils dormaient.

-Il dormait dans la chambre 13. Il semble s'être pendu avec ses draps à une poutre soutenant le plafond. On dit qu'il apparaît pendant la nuit pour prendre possession de la personne dormant dans sa chambre et le contrôler pour lui faire vivre la même chose qu'il a vécu avant de mourir.

-Mais la chambre 13, c'est la mienne... Déclara-t-elle faiblement.

Elle secoua sa tête rapidement, regardant les deux garçons dans les yeux.

-Vous mentez, ça ne peut pas être possible. Yukimura-sempai ne nous aurait jamais emmené dans un endroit où il y a eu un suicide et cet endroit ne serait alors pas reconnu dans la région, se rassura-t-elle.

Niou rit moqueusement en sortant un journal de sa poche. Il la lui tendit en lui expliquant que l'affaire avait été rapidement étouffé et que c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que personne n'était au courant.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant si personne ne doit l'être, lui demanda suspicieusement Ayaka.

-J'ai fais mes recherches et ces informations sont vrais.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir le journal, il lui reprit sous son regard perplexe.

-Laisse le moi, je veux le lire, répliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers le magazine.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne préfères pas voir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Cela pourrait bousculer ton esprit innocent, contra-t-il. Il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas voir...

La jeune fille se détourna des deux garçons pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle leur dit qu'elle ne les croyait pas et qu'ils mentaient, qu'elle n'aurait pas peur pour un mensonge aussi gros que celui-ci. Elle savait qu'il préparait quelque chose, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... non ?

-Fais gaffe à toi, cela pourrait être ta dernière nuit parmi nous, lui cria Niou en la voyant disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Il rit après qu'elle ne soit plus en vue.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va fonctionner ? Lui demanda Marui. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir eu peur.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr qu'elle est morte de trouille à l'heure qu'il est. Et si jamais elle ne nous croit toujours pas, cette nuit, elle regrettera de ne pas nous avoir écouter.

Il rit une nouvelle fois, moqueusement, en pensant à la farce qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de Marui. C'était une des plus drôles qu'il aurait à faire, surtout envers cette fille.

Il n'avait rien de spécial contre elle mais c'était une de ses cibles la plus facile à tromper. Il avait hâte de voir son visage peint de frayeur cette nuit. Ça promettait d'être mémorable...

* * *

En arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre, Ayaka resta planter là quelques minutes sans bouger. Elle jetait des regards au moindre bruit suspect. Elle posa un pieds devant l'autre et se stoppa devant sa chambre, la numéro 13. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Une personne s'était suicidée dans sa chambre et elle risquait d'être possédée et de mourir de la même manière que cet homme. Elle força un rire à sortir de sa gorge, n'ayant pourtant pas un seul soupçon d'humour.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi debout devant la porte coulissante mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, une main se plaça sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta au contact et se retourna brusquement pour voir Renji, inquiet.

-Ayaka, tu vas bien ? Ça fait un moment que je t'observes déjà et tu restes planter devant ta porte sans rien faire. Il y a un problème ?

La scène du bain lui revint en tête et elle rougit en détournant le visage. Elle répondit tout de même faiblement à son copain, bien qu'elle ne lui expliqua par la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas se faire passer pour une chochotte face à lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, mentit-elle en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Yanagi acquiesça mais ne rentra pas dans sa chambre pour autant.

-Renji-sempai ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la main de Renji prit la sienne et il déposa quelque chose dans sa paume. Elle le regarda fixement et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en signe de questionnement.

-C'est un porte-bonheur que j'ai pris pour toi au temple que l'on a visité cette après-midi, lui avoua-t-il en souriant.

-Il ne fallait pas, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu m'as exactement dis la même chose pour la barrette, il y a quelques jours, rit-il en touchant du bout de la main la pince se trouvant dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ça me fait plaisir de te le donner, donc ne le refuses pas.

Pour prouver qu'elle l'acceptait volontier, elle plaça le porte bonheur autour de son cou. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux bruns et lui sourit. Elle regarda ensuite fixement le sol sous elle, se dandinant sur elle-même.

-Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu n'as plus mal au dos, s'excusa-t-elle tout à coup, surprenant Renji.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire pour cela. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Les joues d'Ayaka prirent une couleur cramoisie et elle sourit joyeusement. Elle oublia finalement ce que lui avait expliqué ses deux sempais, Marui et Niou, et entra dans sa chambre, installant le futon et se couchant immédiatement après l'avoir déplier.

Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna plusieurs fois dans sa couche en repensant au baiser de Renji sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait plus réveillé qu'autre chose. Elle s'endormit sans le remarquer, son esprit envahi de l'image du grand garçon aux cheveux bruns foncés.

Niou dans sa chambre sourit en pensant à son plan. Il allait être parfait. Ayaka serra effrayée au point de ne plus venir l'embêter après qu'elle sache que cela venait de lui.

* * *

Ayaka ouvrit ses yeux lentement en entendant un bruit. Elle bailla et s'installa confortablement dans son futon, cherchant à nouveau le sommeil, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Un nouveau bruit la réveilla. Elle ouvrit cette fois complètement les yeux en se redressant dans son futon. Soudainement, la voix de Niou apparut dans sa tête.

 _/ Il semble s'être pendu avec ses draps.../_

 _/ ...il apparaît pendant la nuit pour prendre possession de la personne dormant dans sa chambre et le contrôler pour lui faire vivre la même chose qu'il a vécu.../_

Le ventre de la jeune fille se tordit douloureusement alors qu'elle serrait sa couverture fort contre sa poitrine. Un sentiment de malaise la prit et des scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres prirent place dans sa tête.

Ce que lui avait dit Niou et Marui ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils mentaient, c'était sûr. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Ils voulaient juste lui faire une blague, non ?

Un mouvement brusque dans le coin de son œil attira son attention et elle tourna aussi lentement que possible sa figure dans la dite direction. Son cri resta bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se recula précipitamment vers l'entrée donnant dans le couloir.

Quelqu'un l'observait dans le coin opposé de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage et une corde était attaché autour de son cou. Elle le vit s'avancer lentement vers elle alors que des larmes de terreurs se formaient dans ses yeux. C'était lui. C'était celui qui s'était suicidé dans sa chambre et qui venait faire pareil pour elle...

Ses membres tremblèrent alors qu'elle essaya désespérément de se mettre debout et de sortir de la pièce. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'elle avait, elle enfila ses chaussures et courut jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre arrivant ainsi dans le corridor. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et avança un peu, mettant une certaine distance entre elle et l'entrée de la chambre. Elle espérait que l'esprit serrait bloquer à l'intérieur puisque c'était là le lieu de sa mort, comme dans ses jeux vidéos. Et pourtant, elle observa l'homme sortir de la pièce et reprendre son chemin vers elle.

Ayaka décida de courir vers les escaliers les plus proches pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, bien qu'elle trébuche sur ses pieds à chaque pas. Elle serra contre elle le porte-bonheur que Renji lui avait donnée. Elle espérait qu'il fonctionnerait et qu'il la protégerait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Elle ne remarqua pas que l'homme s'était arrêté à la fin du couloir et elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à l'accueil. Elle s'appuya contre ses genoux et reprit son souffle. Elle avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait tellement vite.

Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'elle était désormais toute seule. Elle recula légèrement regardant autour d'elle si elle ne voyait personne puis son dos heurta quelque chose. Quelque chose de trop mou pour que ce soit un mur. Elle pivota sa tête vers l'arrière pour croiser un regard rouge. Elle sursauta et reprit sa fuite. Il était là, il l'avait suivit, elle allait vraiment mourir.

L'entrée de l'Onsen était sûrement la dernière solution qu'il lui restait. Comme elle ne connaissait pas l'Onsen, si elle s'aventurait dans les autres ailes, elle risquerait de se perdre et de se faire prendre. Aller dehors était la dernière solution qu'elle avait.

Elle se précipita vers les portes et les ouvrit. Elle fut un peu étonnée de les voir ouvertes, mais elle passa outre ce fait pour avancer un peu plus vers l'extérieur. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le gravier du petit chemin menant vers l'entrée, la ralentissant légèrement, mais pas assez pour réduire la distance entre elle et le revenant. Elle espérait qu'il reste coincer, cette fois-ci , à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si c'était comme dans ses jeux, elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant.

Mais elle remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne comptait pas rester sagement à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Il poussa les portes et s'approcha d'elle, très lentement. Ayaka serra son yukata dans ses mains, le soulevant un peu pour ne plus se prendre les pieds dedans et tourna son regard vers la forêt.

Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Elle allait le semer dans la forêt ainsi il ne pourrait pas continuer à la suivre. Elle bougea à nouveau ses jambes, plus rapidement que précédemment, son yukata ne gênant plus ses déplacements, et entra dans l'étendue d'arbres verts foncés.

Sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, ses cheveux s'accrochèrent à une branche d'arbre et la pince que lui avait offert Renji tomba au sol.

Pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle faisait attention Akaya était sa vie et le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle se disait mentalement qu'elle arriverait à retrouver sa route mais les arbres se ressemblaient tous beaucoup trop... Elle s'enfonça toujours plus jusqu'au point où elle ne se souvint même plus par quel côté elle était arrivée, remarquant la triste réalité...

Elle s'était aventurée trop loin...

* * *

Marui patientait dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Niou revenir vers lui, un rire secouant ses épaules. Il se leva de sa position indien et marcha vers lui, curieux. Le rouge avait enlevé sa perruque et la corde qu'il avait attaché autour de son cou. Niou aussi avait enlevé son déguisement, celui-ci beaucoup plus réaliste que Marui.

-Où est Ayaka ? Demanda-t-il inquiet de ne pas la voir avec son ami.

Il aurait pensé qu'il reviendrait avec elle après avoir révéler son identité à la jeune fille.

-La tête qu'elle faisait était tellement marrante, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la poursuivre jusque dehors.

-Jusque dehors ? S'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as enfermé à l'extérieur ?

-Non, elle est partie vers la forêt. Elle devrait être de retour dans une dizaine de minutes. Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le courage de s'enfoncer très loin, lui dit Niou en reprenant son souffle.

Marui se sentit mal en repensant au visage d'Ayaka, peint de terreur. Il avait voulu s'amuser aussi, mais il semblait qu'elle ait vraiment eue peur d'eux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle était facile à tromper. Elle était encore innocente pour ce genre de chose. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas du faire cela ? Et si elle venait à en garder des cauchemars... ?

-On n'aurait peut-être pas du faire ça, non ?

-Quoi, tu regrettes ? Le questionna Niou surpris. On ne l'a pas non plus traumatisé. C'était juste une blague. Juste une blague, répéta-t-il pour son coéquipier aux cheveux roses qui se détendit un peu.

-Oui, juste une blague, se dit Marui en soupirant.

Niou avait raison, ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie. L'argenté décida de rentrer dans la chambre, n'attendant pas avec Marui qu'Ayaka rentre. Après cela, elle n'osera sans soute plus jamais l'ennuyer. Il serait tranquille. En faisant coulisser la porte, il sursaute en voyant Sanada devant lui. Que faisait-il levé ?

-Sanada, tiens, tu es réveillé ? Commença l'illusionniste, une sueur froide dans le dos.

Si jamais il venait à découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait...

-Niou, Marui, que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci ?

Sanada ignora totalement la question de l'argenté et tourna son visage vers le rouge qui baissa le regard, semblant cacher quelque chose. Le vice-capitaine remarqua alors que la porte de la chambre juste à côté de la leur était ouverte.

Il fronça des sourcils. C'était la chambre d'Ayaka s'il se souvenait bien. Il marcha vers la pièce avant que Niou n'essaye de le stopper.

-Niou, bouge de là, lui ordonna Sanada comprenant rapidement que ces deux-là avaient fait quelque chose.

L'illusionniste ne se déplaça pas jusqu'à ce que Marui le tire de son côté. Il se retourna furieusement pour le demander s'il était de son côté ou pas.

-Ayaka ne revient pas, déclara le rouge préoccupé. Elle devrait déjà être rentrer.

-Elle est peut-être à l'accueil. Elle a sans doute trop peur de remonter, soupira, blasé, Niou.

Sanada se plaça à côté des deux garçons, les regardant fixement.

-Où est Kirihara ?

Alors que Marui comptait ouvrir sa bouche pour parler Niou le fit taire d'une main. Il lui lança un regard significatif. Sanada le remarqua vite et frotta ses temps de fatigue.

-Si aucuns de vous deux ne parle, il risque d'y avoir de très graves conséquences, les avertit-il.

Une voix douce l'interrompit dans son interrogatoire alors qu'il se retournait vers sa chambre, qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

-Genichirou, que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous réveillés ? Leur demanda Yukimura, baillant doucement.

La lumière de la chambre fut ouverte par Yagyuu alors que Yanagi et Jackal étaient en position assise dans leur lit. Sanada soupira en remarquant que leur discussion avait l'air d'avoir réveiller tout le monde. Il se retourna vers Marui et Niou.

-Vous avez intérêt à nous expliquer, les conseilla Sanada en craquant ses doigts.

Les deux coupables avalèrent leur salive durement. Pourtant, ils n'avaient fait qu'une petite blague...

* * *

Ayaka regardait tout autour d'elle, angoissée. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle courut dans une direction aléatoire, espérant retrouver l'Onsen rapidement, mais rien.

-Je suis perdue, murmura-t-elle lentement.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Comment allait-elle faire pour retrouver le chemin du retour ? Il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle ne voyait même pas ses pieds, les branches d'arbres cachant la lumière que pouvait refléter la lune.

Elle avait peur, très peur.

-Renji-sempai, aide-moi, pensa-t-elle mentalement en s'accroupissant sur elle-même et en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle reprit sa marche, peu de temps après. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à dans une direction n'importe, essayant de repérer les lieux.

-Tout se ressemble, dit-elle pour elle-même en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle en avait marre et elle était fatiguée. Si seulement elle pouvait retrouver son chemin. Elle sortit de sous son yukata le porte-bonheur que Renji lui avait donné. Elle l'enleva de son cou, le serrant fort entre ses deux mains.

Cependant, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle posa sur pied dans du vide, tombant en avant. La scène du bain lui revint en tête, mais elle savait que personne ne la rattraperait. Elle perdit des mains ce qu'elle tenait et son corps roula jusqu'en bas du ravin dans lequel elle venait de tomber. Tout ses membres la lancèrent alors qu'elle essayait de se remettre debout. Ses yeux se voilèrent petit à petit alors qu'elle abandonnait l'idée de pouvoir revenir à l'Onsen.

-Renji, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle avait même finit par perdre son précieux porte-bonheur...

* * *

-Vous avez fait quoi ? S'exclama dangereusement Yukimura en regardant les deux garçons assis devant lui.

-C'était juste une blague, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait aussi peur et qu'elle s'enfonce dans la forêt, déclara Niou ennuyé d'être ainsi questionné. Mais Jackal va sûrement revenir avec elle. Elle doit être à l'accueil à tout les coups.

Marui à sa droite, mâchait mollement un chewing-gum. Il avait déjà expliqué le rôle qu'il avait eu dans la farce et n'avait rien d'autre à dire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur le brésilien qui secoua de la tête.

-Elle n'y est pas, dit-il en se rasseyant aux côtés de ses coéquipiers.

-C'est mauvais, dit Yagyuu, ses lunettes brillants étrangement.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Yagyuu ? Lui demanda Sanada.

Le gentleman des courts soupira en expliquant qu'ils se trouvaient sur une montagne et que la forêt dans ce cas, s'y trouvait aussi.

-Ouais, et alors ? Soupira bruyamment Niou.

L'illusionniste se tut en voyant le regard que lui lançait Yukimura.

-Si elle s'enfonce trop loin dans la forêt, à cause de l'obscurité, elle risque de tomber de la falaise se trouvant de l'autre côté, les informa Yagyuu gravement.

Tout le monde se tut à l'information .Yanagi qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se leva brusquement, mettant ses chaussures. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, la main de Sanada sur son épaule le stoppa.

-Ne t'y rends pas. Prévenons d'abord les secours, essaya de le raisonner le vice-capitaine.

-Et prendre le risque de l'apprendre morte lorsqu'ils la retrouveront ? Très peu pour moi. Je préfère aller la chercher par moi-même. Je ne veux pas que les personnes qui la retrouveront soient de parfaits inconnus pour elle.

Le ton froid de Renji étonna l'entièreté de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient dans un état pareil. Mais, après tout, la personne dont on parlait était celle qu'il aimait. Yukimura pensa un instant que si quelque chose devait arriver à Sanada, il serait dans le même état que Renji.

-Niou, commença le « Maître » en se retournant vers lui.

Ses yeux ouverts le fixaient froidement.

-Si jamais il lui arrive la moindre chose, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Niou ne baissa pas son regard face à celui du brun, mais il savait que ce dernier ne plaisantait en aucune façon.

-Nous allons t'accompagner, Renji, le prévint Yukimura en se levant.

Ils se mirent donc tous d'accord pour partir à la recherche d'Ayaka eux-même. Niou fut obligé de venir, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étant entièrement de sa faute. Marui, lui, s'était proposé directement, plus qu'inquiet pour sa kohai. Il avait lié des liens d'amitiés avec elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve blesser plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait, Niou et lui.

-Genichirou, Renji et moi, nous allons dans cette direction, débuta Yukimura en tendant sa main vers une partie de la forêt. Niou et Yagyuu, vous allez par là.

Le bleu regarda Yagyuu d'un air d'accord. Yagyuu allait veiller à ce que Niou ne s'enfuit pas durant les recherches.

-Et Marui et Jackal, vous allez par là. Si vous la trouvez, envoyez un message à chacun d'entre nous, continua-t-il. Si au bout d'une heure nous n'avons toujours rien, on préviendra alors les secours.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête, Niou la balançant seulement d'un côté à l'autre. Ils partirent alors, une lampe de poche chacun dans la main et s'avancèrent dans la direction choisi. Renji serra fortement la lampe qu'il tenait en main. Si jamais elle...

-Renji, on va la retrouver, le rassura doucement Yukimura voyant l'expression de son ami.

Yanagi leva sa tête vers Sanada et Yukimura qui le regardaient déterminés. Oui, ils allaient la retrouver. Un petit éclat attira soudainement l'attention de Yanagi qui se pencha pour le ramasser avant de remarquer ce que c'était.

-Ayaka, murmura-t-il en regardant la pince de sa petite-amie dans sa paume.

Il rattrapa rapidement ses deux amis qui avaient avancés et prit un grand souffle. Ils allaient la retrouvés, saine et sauve, il en était sûr.

* * *

Le temps passait et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à la retrouver. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la fin de la forêt, au-dessus de la falaise. Renji refusa de croire qu'elle puisse être tomber et regarda aux alentours de cet endroit.

Yukimura et Sanada le fixèrent désolé. Ils allaient devoir prévenir les secours, l'heure de délai bientôt écoulée.

-Renji, laissons les secours la retrouver, essaya de lui dire calmement Yukimura bien que lui aussi soit inquiet pour leur kohai.

-Elle ne peut pas être tomber, elle doit sûrement s'être arrêter quelque part et s'être endormie, déclara le grand garçon.

Le « Maître » revint dans la forêt, ses deux amis sur ses talons. Ils le suivaient par peur de le perdre.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Renji dans cet état, dit Sanada à Yukimura, ce dernier se serrant contre son vice-capitaine.

-C'est d'Ayaka dont il est question. Il l'aime beaucoup plus que nous semblons le penser, raisonna Yukimura en souriant doucement.

Subitement, les deux virent Renji s'abaisser au sol et ramasser quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Sanada en s'approchant.

-C'est le porte-bonheur que j'ai donné à Ayaka, avoua-t-il en se penchant un peu vers l'avant.

Il vit alors une pente très raide descendre vers le bas, la fin cacher par des buissons et autres.

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle est tombée là ? S'exclama faiblement Yukimura.

-...Je vais aller voir, proposa Renji en commençant la descente prudemment.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses deux amis pour continuer. Sanada se retourna vers le bleu et lui dit d'envoyer un message aux autres, comprenant qu'Ayaka était probablement dans les parages et qu'ils avaient plus de chance de la retrouver avec les autres si elle n'était pas en bas du ravin.

-Que fais-tu Genichirou ? L'interrogea Yukimura en le voyant imiter Renji.

-Je n'aime pas le savoir seul là-dedans, expliqua-t-il grave. Yukimura, reste ici et attends les autres. On vous préviendra si on la trouve.

Et comme son ami, Sanada descendit sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse du bleu. Ce dernier soupira avant de murmurer à lui-même que Sanada n'avait plus à l'appeler par son nom de famille maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Renji arriva en bas en reprenant son équilibre peu stable. Il tourna sa lampe de poche dans toutes les directions afin de voir s'il ne trouvait pas Ayaka. Il avança un peu avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Genichirou ? Tu n'es pas en haut avec Seiichi ?

-Je lui ai demandé de prévenir les autres pendant que je venais t'aider. Je n'aime pas trop te savoir seul avec ce qu'il se passe, déclara-t-il à son ami.

Renji sourit faiblement à son vice-capitaine. Ils reprirent donc les recherches, évitant de se prendre les pieds dans les bouts de bois qu'il y avaient sur leur passage. Une couleur bleu et blanche attira le regard du « Maître » dans une direction et il se pressa de la prendre. Il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait, allongée au sol, ne bougeant plus. Il cria à Sanada qu'il l'avait retrouvé de sorte à ce qu'il puisse prévenir les autres.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux bruns, lui, courut vers le corps de la bouclée et souleva le haut de son corps pour voir un mince filet de sang couler de sa tempe. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, il déchira une partie de son yukata à lui et essuya le liquide rouge. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle respirait toujours et qu'elle ne risquait rien de très grave. Seuls ses jambes remplies de coupures et sa tempe l'inquiétait légèrement mais il l'avait retrouvé, c'était le principale.

Il déplaça Ayaka sur son dos, le tenant bien contre lui de sorte à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et suivit Sanada en prenant le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils avaient empruntés jusqu'à présent.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement les autres qui les attendaient en haut de la pente raide et rentrèrent à l'Onsen, préoccupés de l'état de la plus jeune du groupe.

* * *

Ayaka s'était finalement réveillée le lendemain, en cours d'après-midi. Marui lui avait presque sauté dessus en la voyant réveiller mais avait vite été arrêté par Jackal. La tête de la deuxième année avait été bandée tout comme ses jambes. Quand elle se redressa et vit où elle se trouvait, surprenant tout le monde, la jeune fille commença à pleurer, une expression effrayée sur son visage. Elle avait eue peur, très peur et cela, tout le monde le comprit. Yukimura était venu lui caresser les cheveux en lui disant que tout était terminé alors que Marui et Niou s'étaient sentis mal, Niou pas autant que le rouge. Leur plaisanterie avait été beaucoup trop pour leur kohai.

Renji avait rapidement prit la place de Yukimura, ce dernier partant préparer leurs affaires, leur séjour se terminant en fin d'après-midi. Ayaka présenta ses excuses pour avoir gâcher leur sortie alors que le bleu les avait gentiment invité. Celui-ci ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, lui disant qu'il y aurait pleins d'autres sorties à faire, autre que celle-là.

Quand la deuxième année avait été informer que ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit n'avait été qu'une blague, elle avait été prise au dépourvue. Elle avait regardée son petit-copain perdue et ce dernier lui avait donc expliqué tout en détail.

Elle n'avait pas été en colère. Elle ne s'était pas énervée contre ses deux sempais. Elle avait juste été déçue. Ayaka avait pensée qu'elle était assez proche de Marui pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse une frayeur pareille et pour Niou, elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il aille aussi loin juste parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

En partant de l'Onsen, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois à ses sempais et ne parla plus de tout le voyage du retour. Elle resta accrochée à Renji durant tout le trajet et s'endormit sur son épaule dans le train.

Yukimura assis face à Renji, lui fit un petit sourire en montrant leur kohai. Bien que Renji pouvait tout de même percevoir de la peine dans ses yeux bleus.

Le « Maître » posa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Rien que de repenser à la façon dont il l'avait trouvé, son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Elle avait été blessée alors qu'il lui avait promit de la protéger quelques jours auparavant. Quel mauvais petit-copain il était. Et le regard qu'elle avait eue quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle avait été effrayée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec des yeux pareils.

Il tourna sa tête vers celle d'Ayaka poser sur son épaule. De fines cernes étaient visibles sous les yeux de la jeune fille et le bandage blanc autour de son front lui rappeler la manière dont il l'avait retrouvée.

Il tourna son regard vers la vitre du train, admirant le paysage qu'il était capable de voir au-delà de la paroi de verre. Il espérait ne plus jamais voir Ayaka aussi blessée que cette nuit-là. Plus jamais...

* * *

 **.Fin.**

* * *

Voici la fin de la deuxième partie de l'histoire entre ces deux-là, si je peux le dire. Je ferais peut-être une troisième et dernière partie, on verra bien^^ Si jamais vous avez remarqué une faute de frappe ou une faute d'orthographe, prévenez moi par message. Ces derniers sont avec plaisir acceptés :)

J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fais trop long non plus. J'ai du supprimer tellement de chose de peur que le texte soit trop long... Il y a en tout 11 473 mots pour ce texte et il aurait été plus long si j'avais laissé le reste mais bon, voilà... :D

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


End file.
